


Moment №3 (tail story)

by LuckyDuckling



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Sex, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDuckling/pseuds/LuckyDuckling
Summary: Do you think Crowley has a tail? And if so, what's that for?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Moment №3 (tail story)

Crowley's tail is not very long but as thin as a Crowley itself; it can be felt every single vertebrae in it. If caress where it's starts, where there is no longer a back but still not a tail, Crowley instinctively bends out and slightly scratches with his fingers on the surface under his hands. Sometimes it could be Aziraphale's back.  
\- Why is that?  
The angel touches a rounded tip with his finger.  
-To be different from yours?  
Crowley sounds sarcastic, probably because the demon doesn't know exactly why these atavism is in this body. The tail slips out of the angel's hand and hits a thigh: the demon is displeasing. Aziraphale reach out hands to his hair...  
-Don't even have a hope, there is nothing in there! You don't wear a nimbus, do you?  
-Oh, yeah, what am I - angel giggles embarrassingly and lifts up his demon's bouncy tail - let me...  
-Agrrh... - Crowley grunts while Aziraphale gently kisses him in the dimple under his tail (always a bit sweaty and spicy), blows with warm breath, plays with his balls. There is a glossip out in hell (Aziraphale overheard a conversations) that Crowley seduced an angel, but this is not true, a total lie... (a thick finger slowly and inexorably pushed inside Crowley) ...not seduced, but was tamed by trust and love.


End file.
